Mimi Marquez: Diary of A New Yorker
by Elfperson
Summary: Mimi's diary from her arrival in New York to the end of the movie


I don't own anything, only the first part, then it follows the move. Read and Review please!

Thursday, July, 24, 1988, Train Station

I did it. I bought a ticket to New York and left the house. Mom yelled and screamed "You good for nothing bitch! Don't you run away from me!" she yelled at me. She threw a steak knife at me, I ducked but I still got a one cut on my lip, it's deep but I don't care, I'm free. Now I'm sitting here under the flickering lights waiting for the 6:00 P.M. to arrive. But I feel like I am waiting for so much more. I'm waiting for my future to unfold. I'm waiting for hope to swoop in. There's the whistle, I have butterflies in my stomach I hope I don't get sick. A lady with an ugly blue wig just asked if I was ok, I said I would be fine. I will be…won't I?

Later, on the train,

I got to my seat and crashed. Lady Blue Wig just shook me awake saying I was thrashing in my sleep. The scab on my lip has broken open and I had blood on my hands. I rushed to the bathroom and washed up. I stared down at the red water as it swirled down the drain. I felt a little sick. The rush of adrenalin has worn off and I started to realize the bleak outlook of the situation. I have 300 dollars to my name. How do I know what kind of a place that would get me? Plus I have to get a job right away. I feel sick again. What was I thinking? How can I survive in New York? I'm only 18! Whoa, shut up brain! Your mother is an alcoholic. She beat you. You have always wanted to go to New York. You can survive. I still feel sick. I think I need some more sleep.

12:00, midnight, Grand Central Station

I'm here! Grand Central Station, the grandest most central station on the world! On the train I saw the beautiful city come into view and my stomach danced, willing me to dance with it. So I did I wiggled and turned and chanted "Oh New York!" over and over again. Lady Blue Wig laughed and said "I'm assuming it's your first time here" All I could do was nod before a few tears made their appearance. Then we-hang on a weird bald guy is staring at me. I think he's coming over here with an odd smile on his face. I think I read a book where men wait at train stations and kidnap girls who are alone. Shit, I'm going to go walk away and see if he follows me.

Squatting behind a fruit stand

He is! I need to find a place to hide before he comes around that corner!

2:00 a.m., Angel's apartment.

And I thought New Yorkers were supposed to be mean. That man was following me so I ran and hid behind a tub of oranges and sat there frantically looking for a place to hide when I spotted a drummer beating away on an old jar of mayonnaise, his, I mean, her eyes closed like she was being taken away by the beat. I slowly drifted over and tried to look like I was part of her act. Her eyes opened and she turned to face me doing an awkward dance to the beat. "Someone is following me" I whisper half scared and half humiliated. Thank god she understood right away and nodded. She picked up her jar and a red backpack and made a small motion for me to follow.

"Hi" she said in a voice that warmed me "I'm Angel" I opened my mouth to introduce myself when I felt a hot hand grab and squeeze my shoulder, I froze, so did Angel.

"I believe she's mine"Baldie said eyeing Angel like she was a piece of trash on the street. "Let me take her, I'm a REAL man, I'll put her pretty little body to good use" I felt sick again,

"Hey buddy" Angel said, she seemed to swell to her biggest size. She was a head shorter thenBaldie but she stuck out her chin and prodded his chest with her index finger. "I am more of a man then you will ever be" My mouth fell open "And more of a woman then you will ever get" Baldies hand fell from my shoulder and she grabbed my hand and tugged me forward.

"You ok honey?" she asked noticing my place face. I nodded and remembered I was still nameless with her.

"I'm Mimi" I said weakly. We emerged into the street and I gasped. "Its even better then I ever imagined!" I heard from my mouth "Its like a post card but better!" My hand went to my chest; I felt it swell with a sudden love for the city. So much love I thought I would explode. Angel smiled, "New to these parts?" All I could manage was a nod.

"Its late" Angel said looking at her watch. "Do you have someone expecting you?" I froze, slowly like my neck needed oil, I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Well I started out here the same way you did. Alone and broke. I can give you a place to stay until you get your New York legs" Happiness swelled in my heart

"oh oh oh!" I said and threw my arms around her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Angel laughed and hugged me back.

"-in fact I think I read just last week about one that was up for rent. How 'bout we get some sleep and go check it out tomorrow?" I finally let her go.

"It sounds perfect"


End file.
